1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly to a shielded electrical connector for mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector electrically connected to a printed circuit board is often equipped with a metal shield for shielding electrical contacts mounted therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,814 (the ""814 patent) discloses such kind of electrical connector assembly which generally includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector.
As is described in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 of the ""814 patent, the receptacle connector includes an elongated dielectric housing, two rows of terminals received in spaced arrays longitudinally of the dielectric housing and a one-piece conductive shield assembled on the housing. The housing includes a mating portion defined by a pair of long sidewalls which extend generally parallel to each other along a longitudinal direction of the housing and a pair of short end walls which extend generally parallel to each other along a lateral direction of the housing. The sidewalls and the end walls define an elongated plug-receiving slot therebetween. The metal shield has a plate portion juxtaposed against an inside surface of the long sidewalls and short end walls of the dielectric housing.
As is described in FIGS. 6-7, and 10 of the ""814 patent, the plug connector includes an elongated dielectric housing, two rows of terminals received in spaced arrays longitudinally of the dielectric housing and a one-piece conductive shield assembled on the housing. The housing includes opposite end portions extending longitudinally outwardly from a central mating portion thereof. The mating portion of the plug connector comprises a pair of parallel long walls traversed by a pair of parallel short walls to define a generally hollow, elongated opening. The metallic shield has an elongated plate portion substantially surrounding the mating portion of the housing of the plug connector. When the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the plate portion of the shield of the receptacle connector and of the plug connector together define a closed loop, which encloses the terminals inside, to provide Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) protection.
However, each of the shields of the plug connector and of the receptacle connector is formed by drawing technology during the process of being stamped and molded. Using drawing technology, a designer must make more effort to design a die which is costly and the manufacture of the shield is still difficult.
Further, referring to FIG. 6 and FIG. 10 of the ""814 patent, the plate portion of the shield assembled on the plug connector have a plurality of convex protrusions which provide a positive engagement with the plate portion of the metallic shield of the receptacle connector when the plug and receptacle connectors are mated. However, it is apparent that molding these protrusions during the process of drawing is hard and expensive, and the engagement effect enhanced by the protrusions is not worth its cost.
Hence, an improved shielded board mounted connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an improved shielded board mounted connector having a shield which is cost efficient and simply manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shielded connector which mates with a complementary connector more reliably.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a shielded electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector includes an elongated dielectric housing comprising a mating portion comprising a pair of sidewalls extending generally in a longitudinal direction thereof and a pair of end walls extending generally in a lateral direction thereof, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing and each including a contact portion, and a pair of shields assembled on the mating portion and forming a continuous loop.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.